one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
X vs Trunks
Credit goes to Sprites INC for the X sprites and Angelfire for the Trunks Sprites. This is Bulborb channel 3's 23rd One Minute Melee. Screenshot 2019-09-14 at 11.59.11 AM.png|Base Forms Screenshot 2019-09-14 at 12.02.01 PM.png|Ultimate Armor and Super Saiyan Intro Trunks is flying through the city, fighting off mavericks, until X teleports in. Trunks: Huh? X appears. X: Are you okay, do you need help. Trunks then notices that X is a reploid and not a human. Trunks: Another Android, I'll take care of this guy before wasting any more time! Trunks then flires forward and tries to punch X, who dodges it. X: So be it! Trunks then tries to dropkick X, who jumps backward and starts charging. Fight NOBODY BLINK FIGHT X then fires the charge shot, Trunks then flies over it. He then delivers three punches and two kicks before picking up the Maverick Hunter and throwing him. X fired three more shots, but Trunks simply stands there as they don't mae him flinch. X: Woah, he's tough! Trunks then charges at X. X: I better use something defensive... X starts charging, Trunks then uppercuts him, but it did nothing. X: Nothing gets past my Chameleon Sting. Trunks then dropkicks X, before punching him twice and charging up to fire a large laser beam, unfortunatly for him, it didn't work, X then uppercutted him, the Chameleon Sting expired and X fired the Ground Hunter at Trunks, who jumped over it and threw a Ki Blast. X then destryed it with a charge shot. Trunk then punched X twice and then uppercutted him, X, while air borne, charged up. When he landed, he fired the charge shot, this time, at point-blank range. Sending Trunks away, knocking him onto the ground, X dashes towards him, but Trunks's aura appears and prevents X from attacking, knocking him back and causing a lot of damage. But X equips the Ultimate Armor. He then fires three shots a Trunks who couters by firing back five Ki Blasts, Thunks then charges up and fires a laser beam, knocking X back. X then hovers over to Trunks and takes out the Z-Saber, he then slashes him, Trunks gets knocked onto the ground as X then slashes him again. Trunks then kicks X, he then teleports behind him and uppercuts X into the air, X uses the Z-Saber and stabs Trunk, who grabs X and throws him, befre firing a charged Ki Blast at him, blowing X up, the to jump into the air, but X uses Nova Strike, hitting Trunks. K.O '' X then flies into a building which exploded. X then lands as nothing remained of Trunks, the Maverick Hunter then teleported out. (*Cues Opening Stage (X)-Mega Man X3*) ''THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS MEGA MAN X Category:Bulborb channel 3 Category:Bulborb channel 3's new series Category:Bulborb channel 3's new season 1 Category:Gun vs Fist themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun vs Sword themed One Minute Melee Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Sword Category:Sword on Sword Category:Sword vs Fist themed One Minute Melee